


Through The Eyes Of A Witness

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adrenaline, Aftermath of Torture, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Let them be friends, Siblings In All But Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: When Steve Harrington sees Billy Hargrove getting beat up by his father, he isn't just going to sit around and do nothing. What follows is unintentional roommates, a bond as friends that might have never happened, and a change in fate that no one saw coming.Sort of a Rewrite of Season 3





	Through The Eyes Of A Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flamenbionicnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenbionicnemo/gifts).



> Meh, I could have put more effort into this, but feel free to make this a story if you want. I probably won't.

“You think you can disrespect me, boy?” Was quickly followed by a grunt of pain and a slight sob. “I didn’t think I raised someone with such disrespect.” 

“Please dad,” and Steve Harrington knew that voice, just not in that tone. “Please, I didn’t-I wasn’t-”

Another grunt of pain.

Steve had been walking along with Dustin, letting the kid chatter when Steve had first picked up the sound. Insults mixed with grunts of pain, and Steve’s protective instincts kicked in. He’d grabbed Dustin and slipped just a little into the alley to get a view, and gaped.

“Go call Hopper,” he hissed at a wide-eyed Dustin. “Now.”

Dustin had done his best to sneak from the alley, thankfully, buy not thankfully, masked by another grunt of pain. The sight before him wasn’t pretty, and Steve had never thought, not once, that something like this would happen in Hawkins. But that wasn’t true. Steve himself had a terrible father that had kicked him out, and he had only managed to get an apartment because his mother, quite literally, bought him the apartment space. He didn’t have to pay rent, but he had to buy food, and he only had a small kitchen space and a single mattress with a blanket. The kids didn’t know, Hopper didn’t know, Joyce didn’t know. No one knew. They just knew that Steve Harrington was job hunting.

And no one seemed to know about Billy’s situation either.

Steve watched as Billy was punched once more, sending the teen to the ground. Steve remembered being in situations like this before. And it all hit too close to home as he watched Billy Hargrove’s father kick his son, stomping on his chest and hissing more insults.

“Leave him alone!”

Mr. Hargrove spun around and aimed a punch, only to be thrown against a wall. Steve was too high on adrenaline as he yanked Billy up and shoved the teen between himself and the wall. Protecting the other guy as he coughed blood onto Steve’s back, leaning heavily against Steve.

“You got something you want to say, boy?” Mr. Hargrove growled at Steve and Billy. “What, you two a couple or something? Are you a-”

“You’re nothing but a coward,” Steve spat back before Mr. Hargrove, and Steve honestly could not remember his name, could finish his statement. Steve had come to the same conclusion with his own father after seeing how Hopper treated El and the other kids. “Taking things out on your son. Unable to handle yourself. If you ask me, you’re the-”

Steve received a hard punch to his jaw, but this wasn’t his first rodeo. After all, someone had given him _great_ advice on planting his feet.

He managed to keep Billy up too, though said teen released a whimper of pain as they were jostled. In another life, Steve would have held that over Billy’s head. But they had a lot in common now, and Steve was too high on his need to protect to care that Billy was a jerk.

“You’re going to leave your son alone,” Steve hissed back. “Because there are two witnesses to this abuse, and I’m sure, as your step-daughter’s favorite babysitter, I could convince her to speak against you too.”

“What, you think you can get me arrested, boy?” Neil spat, delivering another punch. “People go missing in this town, you know. I could kill you and make sure no one would ever find you.”

“No, you couldn’t.”

Steve had never been so happy to see someone. Let alone the Chief of police.

“Neil Hargrove,” ah, that was his name. “You are under arrest for child abuse, and I’m sure Steve Harrington will gladly press charges for the attack. After all, he was acting in defense.”

As Officers Callahan and Powell took Neil, who was screaming racial slurs at Powell, to the car, Steve lowered Billy down the wall gently so Hopper could take a look at him. Billy was clearly out of it, barely conscious as Hopper tried to see the damage.

“Gonna arrest him for attacking an officer too,” Hopper grumbled under his breath.

“Does he need a hospital?” Steve asked quietly. “Can they even _afford_ a hospital?”

“My mom’s a nurse,” Dustin rushed out swiftly. Steve hadn’t even realized that the kid had walked up behind him again. “If we take him somewhere safe, we could get her to look over him.”

This was not how Steve wanted to tell them, but-

“My apartment,” Steve said quickly. “We take him there, then you and Dustin go get his mom. I’ll look after Billy until she gets there.”

“Hold on,” Dustin stopped Steve and Hopper from lifting up Billy. “Apartment? What apartment? I thought you lived in a mansion?”

Hopper and Dustin did not take the news well that Steve’s father had kicked him out, occasionally beat him when he was home (like after Barb’s death, but he had gotten good at hiding it), and that both of his parents practically neglected him. All of which was explained while Steve cradled Billy in the back of the Chief’s blazer.

“Wait, is that why we have to walk everywhere now,” Dustin had been asking more and more questions, squeezing more and more information out of Steve as Steve confessed to what his parents did to him. “Did they take your car too?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I, uh,” he coughed. “I can’t really get a job right now. Haven’t been able to, and gas is, you know, expensive.”

“Why the heck didn’t you say something?” Hopper hissed.

Steve didn’t dare answer. Couldn’t answer. Hopper wasn’t like his father, wasn’t like Neil Hargrove, but his anger made Steve flinch violently. Hopper, instantly, softened his demeanor at the sight of Steve’s blatant fear. And that was what Steve admired in Hopper. His kindness towards him, being the sort of role model Steve never had before.

“Here,” Steve motioned to the mattress as Dustin just sort of gaped at the house. “Just, help me set him here.”

Hopper did, but even he seemed distressed by the state of Steve’s living situation. It had one bathroom with a small shower that desperately needed to be cleaned (not that Steve could really afford cleaning supplies right now). And other than that, the apartment was small, with one light fixture, a kitchen area, and just a remaining space that was the size of Steve’s old living room. So, small. His mother had clearly spared no expense when she got him this apartment.

“We’ll be back,” Hopper finally forced out, leaving Steve to sit on the floor with Billy.

\------------------------------

“Billy,” came the gasped voice of Max later on. Hopper sent Steve an apologetic look. “Billy, are you okay?”

“Fine, squirt,” Billy slurred. “Just fine.”

Billy had grown conscious when Steve had been pacing, wondering what was taking so long. The thing was, Billy had heard Steve’s confession in the car, and they had talked. Talked about anything but the abuse they both went through. Of course, now Steve understood why Hopper had been late as Max, Dustin, and Mrs. Henderson walked in behind Hopper.

Max turned to Steve for confirmation.

“Well, I’m no nurse, but he’s been insulting me since he woke up, so I’m going to go ahead and say he’ll be just fine.”

“You have atrocious taste in wall coloring,” Billy mocked, and Steve gave him a playful nudge so that it wouldn’t jostle any wounds.

“I won’t be able to say for certain, but it would probably be best if you stayed immobile for a bit,” Mrs. Henderson hummed as she checked Billy’s torso. “I can get you some pain killers. But I’m afraid this flimsy mattress won’t do much for you. You’ll need something with more support. Some of your ribs appear to have been torn, sweetheart.”

Steve had been worried about that, about Billy needing to be moved again. He knew his apartment was secluded enough for Billy to lay low until Neil’s arrest blew over, but, again, Steve had no furniture. No support system for Billy to recover. He wished he could fix that.

“I’ve got an old bed and mattress you can use,” Hopper pipped up. “I’ll wrangle the kids and we’ll bring them in. Steve, I want you to stay with Billy and help Mrs. Henderson. Max, Dustin, let’s go get your friends.”

With great reluctance, Max pulled away from her brother, giving Steve a pleading look. Dustin gave Steve a hug, that Steve gladly returned, and then the two were off, eagerly following Hopper to get the bed and their friends.

“Sorry in advance,” Steve whispered to Billy as Mrs. Henderson got supplies to wrap Billy’s ribs up. “They’re probably going to bombard and crowd you.”

“Me?” Billy scoffed. “I’m pretty sure the Chief is only getting all of the kids to berate you for not telling them sooner.”

Steve winced. Yeah, that was a thing Hopper would definitely do. No one could guilt trip Steve like those kids could, and the whole Monster Hunting Party knew it too.

“I am a dead man,” Steve grunted more to himself than Billy.

And this gets a laugh out of Billy that has the other boy wincing, and Mrs. Henderson scolding them both, but Billy is still smiling.

“In another life, we could have been friends,” Billy tells Steve, after Mrs. Henderson has wrapped Billy’s wounds and gone to get the proper pain medication. “We could have ruled the school together.”

Steve doesn’t want to rule the school, or anywhere, really. But-

“Whose says we still can’t be friends?”

Billy makes a face, and even Steve can tell it’s meant to be teasing and sarcastic. “You’re too preppy. And you’ve got way too many kids.”

“One of those kids is technically yours,” Steve scoffs at him. “And if they all saw this side of you, I’m sure they’d warm up to you too.”

“Nah,” Billy is still grinning, still teasing. “I’ve got a reputation, you know?”

Yeah, he could be friends with Billy Hargrove. He’d just have to put up with the snark.

\-------------------------

“YOU LIE!” had been the first thing out of El’s mouth when she had raced into his apartment. “YOU LIED! FRIENDS DON’T LIE!”

Steve had swallowed, apologizing to El. Unlike Dustin, Lucas, Mike, and Max; El had not been there when Steve and the others had gone to the tunnels. She had done her own thing. Thankfully, Billy had been gone simply staggered to his car as Max gripped the bat, and the group had been the first to get back. The kids had all fallen asleep on the floor. Steve, however, could not sleep, despite his face, and was awake to greet the Byers, Nancy, Hopper, and El. He’d relayed the story, told Hopper to leave Billy alone, and warned Mrs. Byers of her freezer. Then, much to his surprise, El and Will had been placed in his lap as the other four adults/teens busied around the house. He’d drifted to sleep, and both Will and El had been fond of him after that.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered, not meeting El’s gaze. “Sorry, El.”

El gave a nod, accepting this answer, and giving him a hug. A few seconds later had the entirety of the monster hunting party coming in with furniture, and the kids helping Steve, Jonathan, and Hopper lifted Billy onto one of two new beds.

“Extra stuff from my old trailer home,” Hopper shrugged at Steve’s odd look. “Stuff we couldn’t get in the cabin. Figured you’d need it.”

As Nancy decided to play decorated, Joyce pulled Will and Dustin into cleaning the bathroom with her. Mike, Lucas, and El helped Jonathan and Hopper, and Max cleaned the kitchen.

The apartment looked more lived in now. A small, four person dinning table was now in the kitchen space with four chairs. There was a dresser placed under one of two windows, the one across the door. On either side of the two areas was a bed. Joyce and Jonathan had managed to find an old wardrobe from a neighbor they knew, and it was next to the bathroom door. The bathroom was now clean and with brand new shower curtains and complete with cleaning supplies. The kitchen was far more organize and now had a drying rack and cleaning supplies, along with more utensils. And Dustin, Lucas, and Max had managed to find a curtain rod and curtains that were in between the kitchen section and bedroom section, so anyone walking in would not immediately see the two beds. Even a couch had been placed with beside the dresser, and brand-new curtains on the windows.

“I can bring your stuff,” Max told Billy once they were all settled with Pizza and soup. “You know, since you’ll be here a while.”

Max seemed convinced that Billy would be staying with Steve for quite some time. And, honestly, Steve was hoping for just that. He didn’t want Billy anywhere near that house ever again. No matter what Max’s mother said.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Billy hummed back, clearly exhausted from the day.

As the group left, Steve slid the curtain closed and watched as Billy slept for a moment. Even in sleep, Billy seemed tense, but as Steve covered his new friend with a blanket, Billy relaxed a little. Steve slept well for the first time in the last two years.

\---------------------------

“Isn’t curly going to summer camp?”

Steve gave Billy a look as they both sat at the dinning table, piles of resumes before them. They’d been filling them out for weeks, and both had no idea where they really wanted to work, though Steve thought Billy would be great at the pool.

“His name is Dustin,” Steve scoffed at Billy. “And you know that because you called him by his name yesterday.”

Billy just gave Steve a grin as he finished one of the many applications before them. It had been a thing for them, over the months that had passed as Steve’s graduation began to linger. Neil was thrown in jail, ten years on his time for child abuse, assault, and attacking an officer. Susan had apologized to Billy, had gotten a better job as she let Billy have some of that money so they could support themselves. Hopper and Joyce were both very insistent about looking out for Steve, covering costs for him until he could find a job. As for school, as they slowly finished the year, people had noticed a shift in Billy and Steve, but no one knew about their recent living situation.

“I know, but it’s fun,” Billy gave Steve a grin. “I’ve got to have some form of entertainment.”

Steve gave him a look but said no more as Billy leaned over to help with his applications. Discovering that Steve was dyslexic was interesting, and Billy and the kids had been doing their best to teach Steve everything they could. Steve knew he wasn’t going to get into college because of it, but he was glad to learn he wasn’t a complete idiot.

“But is _Dustin_ going to camp?” Billy pressed, using it to distract Steve every so often. “What was it called, again?”

“He leaves the last day of May,” Steve shrugged. “And he’s going to be there until, like, June 30th or something. I think it’s called camp Knowwhere or something. But not “no” as in telling someone no. More like “know” as in I know something.”

“So it’s for nerds,” Billy grinned.

And Steve let out a laugh as he nodded.

\-----------------------------

Walking across the stage was something Steve had never thought would happen, ever in his life. But here he was, walking across in the stupid graduation attire, getting his diploma, and his “found-family” cheering him on. His own parents didn’t come, but Steve had since learned not to care about them when he had people who loved him.

When the names have all been read, the students have all walked across the stage, and the ceremony is over, Steve goes and greets his family, Dustin being the first to tackle him.

“I told you that you could do it,” Dustin grinned up at him.

“Yeah,” Steve laughed back. “Yeah you did, kid.”

They ended up having a party at the Byers, and Steve had to admit that being with the Byers was the most at home he had ever felt. But it wasn’t just the Byers. It was all six kids. It was Joyce and Hopper. It was Jonathan and Nancy. It was his best friend, Billy Hargrove.

“Yeah, we got the last of the applications turned in yesterday,” Billy was telling Hopper and Joyce. “Hopefully we’ll hear back eventually from one of them.”

Hopper nodded, clearly relieved that they had been putting in so much effort. Joyce and Hopper always were ones to worry, though Joyce usually more obvious than Hopper. It was still entertaining to watch the two fuss over the two friends and to listen to them make odd phone calls at odd hours to make sure neither of them were dead.

It felt like home.

\--------------------------------

“You look ridiculous,” Billy laughed, doubling over himself as Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve huffed. “At least I’m not getting hit on by a bunch of moms.”

Billy just grinned, though slightly uncomfortable with the situation. He had admitted that he had flirted with Karen Wheeler, much to Steve’s disgust, but after telling Steve about his mom, Steve understood. Billy had since lost interest in Karen, having found motherly affection in Joyce Byers, but Karen had not lost interest in him. Nor had her group of mom friends.

“You still look ridiculous,” Billy teased, giving Steve a slight shove that had Steve grinning back.

“I am so confused,” the girl whose name tag read “Robin” muttered at them. “Weren’t you two, like, enemies or something?”

Billy had wandered into Scoops Ahoy to check out Steve’s job. Steve and Billy both got jobs in the same week, but some last-minute repairs to the mall had Steve waiting while Billy started his training.

“Billy,” Steve began with a grin on his face. “This is my co-worker, Robin Buckley. She was in band and drama. Robin, this is my roommate and best friend, Billy Hargrove.”

“I am still so confused,” Robin grumbled.

“Steve’s just got a stupid hero complex,” Billy shoved Steve again. “And now he’s stuck with me.”

Steve snorted, already moving to fill an order never given. Billy pays but doesn’t tip. It would, after all, be weird to tip your roommate when you share money between each other. As Billy continued to strike conversation and eat his ice cream, mostly the two boys taunting each other, Steve was quickly greeted with the bane of his existence.

“No.”

“But Steve,” Mike began, clearly with an argument already in mind. “We-”

“Billy,” Steve turned to the other.

“Mom said no, squirts,” Billy nudged Mike away from where he was still pressing on the bell. “Go home.”

“Mom?” Robin snorted.

“That’s right,” Steve put his hands on his hips, glaring at the kids. “I said no. So the answer is no.”

The kids, pouting, eventually left. They’d convince him eventually, but he wasn’t going to give in just yet. Not for his first two weeks on the job.

“Can I hold that against him?” Robin asked Billy.

“Sure,” Billy said, making Steve gape in mock hurt. “I do.”

That day, Steve gained a second best friend. Together, the two of them dealt with Erica Sinclair, Robin mocked his flirting, and they complained about company policy. It was nice, having another friend, and it felt natural to have Billy and Robin nearby. One night, the three found themselves at the apartment. Drunk out of their minds.

“Okay, okay,” Steve was giggling. “Uh, big secret. Um, does me being dyslexic count? Cause Billy knows that, but I you don’t. But I guess you do now.”

“Dyslexic?” Robin asked, feeling a little drunk herself, but still muddily confused. “Really?”

“Can’t read,” Steve laughed at himself. “Not at all. Well, I can, but thinks look funny sometimes. Mrs. Byers makes me read all the time.”

“Dyslexic,” Robin repeated with an overexaggerated head nod. “Okay, uh, you gotta give me time. I’m not drunk enough yet.”

“Okay, Billy?” Steve nudged Billy with his foot. “One secret, man.”

“My mom left me,” Billy stated, still staring at the ceiling.

Steve knew that, and he forced himself not to laugh even though he wanted to. Not because it was funny, but because a thought struck his mind that was funny. His drunk mind decided to voice it.

“No she didn’t, Joyce Byers is still in Hawkins,” Steve grinned, kicking Billy again. “She’s your mom. You don’t need another mom. She’s my mom too.”

“Like an affair?” Robin slurred.

“No, more like unofficially adopted,” Steve grinned at her. “Okay, okay. You’re turn.”

Robin frowned, clearly at warm with herself. “I dunno. Can we wait on my secret. I’m not ready yet.”

Seeing her uncomfortable, Steve sobered slightly. Key word being slightly.

“We’ll hold you too that,” he grinned, and then began to off-key sing some random Wham song. Though it may not have been a Wham song. He just felt like singing.

Billy kicked him this time, getting him to shut-up. They woke up the next morning, completely hung-over in a pile on the floor, and dreading going to work where people would be loud.

\-------------------------

Billy Hargrove doesn’t ask Karen Wheeler to meet him for a “swim session” at Motel 6. He doesn’t have any reason to take that road to work. So the story has to go a bit differently. Instead of Billy Hargrove, the creature chose someone else.

Karen Wheeler just wanted to get away for the night, and when El went to spy on Ted Wheeler, she found him where she would have found Billy and Heather. Terrified, the girls raced to Mike’s house to save him, Holly, and Nancy. Terrified, the group of friends rushed to the cabin, trying to hide and contact Dustin, Hopper, Joyce, Steve, and Billy to no avail. Holly, at a young age, was forced to learn about the monsters.

Meanwhile, Billy was with Steve, Robin, Dustin, and Erica. The five of them checking out the Russian code. Billy ended up holding the door with Steve and Robin, both Billy and Steve beaten into unconsciousness. Then drugged with Robin. Both were present when Robin confessed, she was gay. Telling them that was her secret.

\--------------------------

“We have to get El,” Steve stated, staring at where Karen was being distracted by the fireworks, the bodies connected. “We have to save El!”

“Cover me,” Billy tossed Steve a firework before lunging down the stairs towards where El was crawling away. Karen had started to yank the girl back when Billy flung her off. “No you don’t.”

“BILLY!” he heard Max scream as a set of tentacles from the monsters lunged for them.

Billy, not muddled by the Mind Flayer this time, and still high on drugs and adrenaline managed to move out of the way. Nancy had managed to put more bullets inside of her gun and shot the gun at the tentacle reaching for Billy and El. They managed to duck inside of a shop, Max and Billy on their side. Karen Wheeler followed them into the room, and Billy held all three kids close as they watched Karen stalk towards them. The team above was out of fireworks far too soon. But then the creature collapsed, squealing as it died, and Karen screamed out in pain, Mike trying to get to his mother.

“Billy!” Steve screamed out. “El! Mike! Max!”

“Here, Harrington!” Billy called back. “We’re here!”

Steve and Robin spun around the corner, and raced into the room, watching as Mike hunched over his unconscious mother, sobbing. At least, Steve was hoping that she was just unconscious. He wasn’t sure what Holly (who was with Dustin and Erica) and Nancy and Mike would do if their mom was dead. There was no doubt that Ted was dead.

“Mom, please,” Mike was begging Karen. “Please, wake up. Please be okay.”

“Mike,” Billy offered softly. “Let me check her pulse. Come on, kid. Let me check her pulse.”

Steve had to force Mike away, and Robin had to stop Nancy from racing over to her mother. As Billy’s hands fumbled for a pulse, the group held their breath as Mike and Nancy sobbed out for their mother. Dustin was yelling into the walkie, something about the army or whatever, but they only had eyes for Karen.

“I’ve got a pulse,” Billy breathed out, locking eyes with Steve and Mike. “She’s alive. It’s weak, but she’s alive!”

“PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!”

None of them had the strength to do so, all so exhausted and tired.

“Please,” Nancy was sobbing. “Help my mom. Please help my mom.”

Doctor Owens appeared a few seconds later, and he quickly got the kids herded out with Karen on a stretcher. He promised that Karen would be returned to them, alive or dead, and then had his medics check over everyone else as he went to find Bauman, Joyce, and Hopper.

“This has happened before,” Billy stated, not asked.

Steve sighed. “I had hoped it was over. That you would never have to know. You or Robin, and especially not anyone else. Not-not little Holly Wheeler and Erica Sinclair. Still, I’m glad you were both there. I don’t know what I would have done without you guys.”

“Probably die,” Billy grunted half-heartedly.

It wasn’t funny and they both knew that.

\------------------------

The list of missing people kept _growing_ as the number of the dead piled high. It was a miracle Hopper had even survived, Joyce thinking him dead until Bauman found him with Doctor Owens. The whole situation still made Steve’s head spin. Karen was getting better, but was deemed unfit to raise her own children. Which started a fight among legally teams, the Monster Hunting Party, and Doctor Owens.

“Oh, just shut up, WE’LL DO IT!” Robin had screamed out. “We’ll adopt the Wheeler’s, just give us the stupid forms, flash some money and the three of us will take care of the Wheelers. We’re all roommates (not true, but neither Billy or Steve was going to argue with this logic), and we’d fight you to keep them here and instead of some dumb foster system. And this was _your_ mess to. Don’t try and shut me up, I’m right! Three eighteen year olds, a 15 year old and a ten year old cracked a Russian code with no prior experience and you had no idea about it! And from what I can tell, we’ve been outsmarting you for three years now! So you fix this and give us what we want, or we take this wherever we want, and there will be many people who will buy this story.”

“I like her,” Bauman stated.

In the end, Steve, Robin, and Billy got custody of Mike and Holly (Nancy being 18 could do as she wished). And the government bought them a house they gladly shared with the Hopper-Byers. They were an odd family, but a family none the less.

“To think this all started because of Steve and I witnessing Billy’s dad being a jerk,” Dustin was loudly reminiscing one day. “Good times. I mean, not that seeing Billy beat up was good, but at least he’s our friend now.”

“More like our brother,” Will grinned as Billy ruffled his hair.

They were a very odd family, Steve concluded. But anything could happen through the eyes of a witness.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just feel like you got hit by a bus for no reason???


End file.
